marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
LYrate Lifeform Approximation (Earth-928)
Micheal "Mike" O'Mara, Siri Tempest Monroe | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Miguel O'Hara (owner) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Nueva York, 2100 A.D.; formerly Parker Industries, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York, 2017 A.D.; Miguel's Apartment, Babylon Towers, Nueva York, United States of America, Earth-928 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Personal assistant for Miguel O'Hara | Education = Artificial Intelligence | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Rick Leonardi | First = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 1 | Last = | Quotation = I'm a 22nd century Lyrate Life-Form Approximation. For my time period, I'm rather ordinary. But here, I'm beyond cutting edge. | Speaker = Lyla | QuoteSource = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 24 | HistoryText = A LYrate Lifeform Approximation artificial intelligence from the 22nd century, Lyla was the personal holographic assistant of Miguel O'Hara. She assisted Miguel in figuring out and combating threats to the city and Alchemax; she also recorded his personal journal entries. In one instance, she plugged herself worldwide news network to access information and was overcome with "human emotion", resulting in a system failure. . In the aftermath of her shutdown, Lyla began to act strangely. She calls Miguel and when he asks if his fiancé, Dana D'Angelo, called, she lies. She continued to feed Miguel misinformation, evading his questions to why. Her situation comes to a head when she traps Dana in the bathroom, attempting to kill her with scalding hot water and ordered security droids to kill Miguel as well. Once Dana is rescued, Miguel manages to shut down Lyla and takes her to be repaired by his ex-girlfriend, Xina Kwan. According to Gabriel, Xina was the only person who could restore Lyla to her original programming. Miguel later discovers the city's computer systems were infected with a virus and was the result of Lyla's abhorrent behavior. While Miguel was time-displaced to 2013 A.D., he was able to contact Lyla and download her into his communication device. After Miguel's time machine was destroyed, the two were trapped in the past. Lyla was instrumental in extracting the date of The Fist's attack on New York City from Electro. She tricked him into believing that she joined him his crusade to start a robot revolution. The illusion ended when he revealed the date, after which Lyla and Miguel revealed he had been fooled and deactivated him. The two of them traveled to the day of The Fist released their virus, where Miguel helped thwart the attack. In retaliation, The Fist took control of the populous of New York through the Didjyman App. Lyla tracked the source of the signal to the Empire State Building, where Lyla hacked into Aisa's computers. After a conversion with Aisa where Lyla figured out Aisa's real name, prompting Aisa to reveal her backstory, Lyla blew up her computers. With 2099 restored, Miguel and Lyla were taken home to Nueva York by Strange. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Lyla's hologram was inspired by a Marilyn Monroe tattoo on Xina Kwan's stomach. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Computer Systems Category:Holograms Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Illusionists Category:Strategists Category:Computer Hacking Skills